


Not Ready To Go

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oklina is pensive over the change coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ready To Go

Oklina knew when she went to bed that the next day would be The Day. It was a gut feeling, and it left her oddly melancholy. The Weyr had been kind to let her remain at Ruatha, helping with the recovery, rather than taking her to learn the lessons other Candidates would be receiving. Granted, many of them would be coming from other Weyrs, or so B'lerion had told her. He had found some time to come and tell her the basic lessons she needed. She knew she had to be confidant on the sands, that she would need to control the queen's urge to eat when she Impressed. Other things she would learn after she had Impressed.

No one doubted that she would.

Now, though, in what should be her last night in her Hold, she felt an aching sadness. Part of it was for the lives lost, both by the Plague and by Moreta's selfless sacrifice. Most of it, though, was for the necessity of leaving the burden of living on her brother, the last of their bloodline. He had Rill… Nerilka… and Dag and Tuero and a few trusted others, but she had already seen enough to know how poorly life set with her brother.

He had been devastated by all the losses, with Moreta's death nearly shattering him. To leave him when he was so bereft of the ability to reach out felt slightly treacherous.

In time, she would be able to come back, to see him. But until then, Rill would carry much of the burden of helping Alessan live again. Oklina could only hope it was enough as she settled in her furs, trying to sleep.


End file.
